Erpressung
by secret2013
Summary: Überarbeitete Neufassung !  Ein geheimnisvolles Videoband spielt die Hauptrolle und natürlich Sara und Grissom
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

ich habe mich entschlossen eine überarbeitete Version von „Erpressung" zu schreiben und posten.

Zum Teil sind die Kapitel identisch mit der alten Version, im Laufe der Geschichte verändern sich aber Sachen. Ich habe damals Sachen ausgedehnt und das Ende gefiel mir auch nicht.

Mal sehen, ob ich neue und alte Leser gewinnen kann.

x

x

x

Kapitel 1

Wie immer in den letzten Wochen führte Saras Weg am Ende der Schicht an Grissoms Büro vorbei. Sie wollte sich verabschieden und vielleicht noch ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln.  
>Meist war Grissom noch mit dem Papierkran beschäftigt, aber manchmal wartete er schon und lud sie zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück ein.<br>Wie fast immer stand seine Tür auch heute offen, aber Sara Lächeln blieb unbeachtet.  
>Grissom saß starr vor seinem Bildschirm und schien die ganze Umgebung vergessen zu haben. Vor ihm lag ein großer Briefumschlag und daneben eine leere DVD-Hülle.<br>Anscheinend hatte er die DVD in seinem PC geschaut und deren Inhalt musste ihn offensichtlich sehr geschockt haben.  
>„Hey Grissom, bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus."<br>Saras Aussage war mehr als schmeichelhaft, aber sie wusste nicht wie sie Grissoms Zustand sonst beschreiben sollte. Zumal er überhaupt nicht auf sie reagierte.  
>„Gris"<br>Endlich sah er auf.  
>„Oh Sara, du bist es."<br>Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte Sara angenommen, dass Grissom rot geworden war. Rot – ihretwegen? Sie musste sich täuschen.  
>„Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden."<br>„Gut. Bis später dann. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag."  
>„Hast du Lust auf ein Frühstück?", fragte Sara trotz seiner Verabschiedung?<br>„Du siehst schlecht aus. Vielleicht würde dir ein Kaffee gut tun."  
>Grissom schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Was er nun wirklich nicht brauchen konnte war eine freundliche und besorgte Sara. Nicht nach dem Video, das er gerade gesehen hatte.<br>„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht in der Stimmung", erwiderte er deshalb schroff.  
>Diesem ablehnenden Grissom war Sara in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr begegnet. Sie versuchte es locker zu nehmen, es steckte bestimmt nichts dahinter.<br>„Ok, wir sehen uns dann heute abend."  
>Ohne eine Erwiderung zu erwarten, drehte sie sich um und ging.<p>

X  
>x<br>x

Grissom wollte und konnte Sara nicht ansehen. Er wusste auch so, dass sein Verhalten sie überrascht hatte. In den letzten Wochen lief alles so gut. Zu gut, wie er jetzt sah. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht bald mehr als Freunde seien würden. Alles lief auf eine Beziehung hin, eine intime wie er hoffte.  
>Bis heute morgen. Bis zu dem Moment als er das Video auf seinem PC gesehen hatte. In diesem Augenblick hatte er erkannt, dass alles nur ein Traum, eine Illusion gewesen war.<br>Das Video – woher kam es? Wer hatte es ihm geschickt?  
>Es lag zwar keine Nachricht dabei, aber Grissom war klar, dass sich eine Absicht hinter der ganzen Sache verbergen musste.<br>Der Schock des Videos traf ihn tief. Er hatte gedacht, dass er die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Aber das war ein großer Fehler gewesen.  
>Man konnte nichts vergessen und ungeschehen machen. Das Video war der Beweis dafür.<br>Vorsichtig nahm er die DVD aus seinem Laptop und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche.  
>Nichts wäre schlimmer als die öffentliche Vorführung.<br>Zu Hause hatte er mehr Ruhe und Geduld. Vielleicht fiel ihm dort auch eine Lösung ein.

X  
>x<br>x

Nach dem Gespräch mit Grissom versuchte Sara alles um schlafen zu können. Leider vergeblich.  
>Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken um Grissom. Er musste etwas schreckliches gesehen haben. Aber was?<br>Wenn es ein Verbrechen gewesen wäre, hätte er das Team informiert. Es konnte, nein, musste etwas anderes sein.  
>Vielleicht etwas privates?<br>Was sollte sie nur tun? Sich gegen Grissoms Willen einmischen?  
>Seufzend griff sie zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der CSI-Zentrale.<br>„Hallo, hier ist Sara Sidle. Oh, Judy, du bist es. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Vor kurzem kam ein Brief für Grissom an und – du erinnerst dich? Ja, wirklich? Kann ich kommen und ihn mir abholen? Es ist wichtig und ich denke, dass Grissom... Super Judy, bis gleich."

x  
>x<br>x

Es war noch ein Brief für Grissom angekommen. Diesmal ein ganz normaler, abgestempelt in Las Vegas, aber ohne Absender.  
>Was sollte sie nur tun? Den Brief einfach öffnen und damit Grissoms Vertrauen verlieren?<br>Oder zum ihm fahren und ihm den Brief geben ?  
>War ihre Beziehung so stark, dass sie so etwas tun konnte?<br>Wahrscheinlich war es am Ende egal was sie tat.  
>Durch das Abfangen des Briefes war sie schon in die Sache verwickelt. Grissom hatte jedes Recht sauer zu sein. Vielleicht war es das Beste es gleich hinter sich zu bringen.<br>Saras Mut wurde immer kleiner je näher sie Grissoms Haus kam.  
>Vielleicht schlief er noch, dachte sie, verwarf aber den Gedanken sofort. Wie konnte er in diesem Zustand schlafen?<br>Sara klopfte, nichts rührte sich. Kein Laut drang aus dem Haus. Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, als die Tür plötzlich auf ging und Grissom vor ihr stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Grissom sah schrecklich aus. Wie Sara vermutet hatte, war auch beim ihm von Schlaf keine Rede gewesen.  
>„Sara, was machst du hier?", fragte Grissom mit müder Stimme.<br>Mit ihrem Erscheinen hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. In den letzten Stunden war er damit verbracht über seine Situation nachzudenken.  
>Das Video hatte er kein zweites Mal angesehen. Er wußte ja was es enthielt, aber der CSI in ihm, meinte, dass man vielleicht doch einen Hinweis finden würde. Trotzdem noch konnte er sich nicht überwinden diese Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen.<br>Das nun Sara hier auftauchte war kein gutes Zeichen. Sie war mißtrauisch geworden und er musste nun besonders gut aufpassen. Wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würde, dann wäre alles aus. Sie würde sich voller Verachtung von ihm abwenden und nichts wäre schlimmer.  
>„Sara, was willst du von mir ?"<br>„Ich habe einen Brief für dich", sagte Sara langsam. Sie wollte seine Reaktion sehen.  
>„Was für einen Brief ? Sara, ich habe heute keine Nerven für so etwas."<br>Sara schluckte.  
>„Sag mir was los ist. Grissom, bitte. Du hast doch etwas."<br>„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Und es geht dich auch nichts an. Wo ist der Brief ?"  
>Sara reichte ihm den Umschlag.<br>Grissom schluckte als er ihn sah.  
>Verdammt, wieder eine Nachricht von dem unbekannten Absender.<br>„Wie kommst du zu dem Brief ? Er ist an mich persönlich gerichtet."  
>Grissom sah Sara an.<br>„Was hast du getan. Antworte mir."  
>Selten hatte Sara Grissom so erlebt. Er war kalt, seine Stimme klang total unpersönlich.<br>„Judy hat ihn mir gegeben und ich dachte, dass er wichtig für dich wäre. Willst du ihn nicht aufmachen ?"  
>„Nein."<br>„Grissom bitte. Hast du Probleme ? Kann ich dir helfen ?"  
>„Sara, lass es."<br>„Genauso habe ich damals reagiert. Du hast dich nicht mit meiner Antwort begnügt, ich kann es auch nicht. Bitte, sag es mir."  
>Sie trat an ihn heran, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute ihn ernst an.<br>Grissom schloss die Augen. Ihre Berührung war so sanft und so tröstlich.  
>Wenn nur die Situation eine andere wäre. Trotzdem lehnte er sich in ihre Hände und öffnete seine Augen.<br>Sara ertrank fast in diesen blauen Augen.  
>Sie beugte sich vor und küßte ihn sanft. Ein Augenblick verging und dann zog Grissom sie an sich.<br>Voller Leidenschaft erwiderte er den Kuß, vertiefte ihn und legte seine ganze Seele hinein.  
>Grissom konnte nur denken „So ist es sie zu küssen, aber wenn sie die Wahrheit erfährt, dann ist dies unser erster und letzter Kuß.<br>Saras Gedanken waren nicht so klar. Sie war überwältigt von seiner Leidenschaft und sie wollte mehr. Mehr von ihm, mehr von allem.  
>Plötzlich fühlte sie wie Grissom zurücktrat. Er atmete tief und sagte: „Nein Sara."<br>„Aber Griss..."  
>„Nein, du hast nur Mitleid. Das ist kein Grund."<br>„Du und ich, das ist kein Mitleid, das uns verbindet. Das solltest du doch inzwischen wissen."  
>Er sah Sara an, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Warum lies sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe ?<br>„Du weißt nicht wovon du redest. Warum bist du hier ? Aus Neugier ? Du willst wissen worum es geht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."  
>Sara schwieg.<br>„OK, ich öffne den Brief. Zufrieden ?"  
>Vorsichtig nahm er den Brieföffner in die Hand und versuchte, ohne großen Schaden anzurichten, an den Inhalt heranzukommen.<br>Vor Saras Augen fielen ein Stück Papier und ein Foto heraus.  
>Grissom setzte seine Brille auf und las laut vor: „Erinnern Sie sich ? Wir tun es. Wenn wir es vergessen sollen, dann erfüllen sie unsere Forderungen. Wir melden uns."<br>Vorsichtig nahm er das Foto in die Hand. Es war eine Aussenaufnahme eines alten Hauses.  
>An einem der Fenster stand ein fast unbekleideter Mann – Grissom.<p>

X  
>x<br>x

Wortlos reichte er das Bild an Sara weiter.  
>Sie versuchte es ohne Emotionen zu analysieren.<br>Grissom wurde erpresst, soviel war klar.  
>Allerdings hatte der Erpresse noch keine Forderungen gestellt.<br>Was hatte es mit diesem Foto auf sich ? Sara sah es sich genau an, das Haus kam ihr bekannt vor.  
>Grissom sah förmlich Saras Gehirn arbeiten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie das Haus erkannte.<br>Er hielt seine Hand hin und Sara gab ihm das Bild zurück.  
>„Es ist das Haus von Lady Heather", sagte er diesmal ohne den Blick abzuwenden.<br>„Oh."  
>Grissom schluckte.<br>„Ich wollte nicht, dass du so davon erfährst. Wenn du jetzt gehen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen."  
>Noch immer war Sara stumm. Genau davor hatte er sich gefürchtet. Ihre Verachtung konnte er nicht ertragen.<br>Sara schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen will. Und das meinte ich. Ist das Bild echt?"<br>Grissom nickte.  
>„Ich verstehe, dass es dir in deiner Position unangenehm ist, aber du bist nicht verheiratet ..."<br>Er sah sie erstaunt an. Wie konnte sie nur so sachlich sein ? Er wäre in der umgekehrten Situation niemals so "verständnisvoll".

„Sara, warum machst du mir keine Vorwürfe? Du hast jedes Recht dazu."  
>Sie blinzelte. Es kostete sie alle Willensstärke so cool zu sein.<br>„Ich versuche realistisch zu sein. Und was meinst du damit –ich hätte jedes Recht dazu ? Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."  
>Sie drehte sich von Grissom weg damit er nicht sah wie nah sie den Tränen war.<br>„Was ist auf dem Video ?", fragte sie schließlich.

X  
>x<br>x

Das war die Frage, die Grissom so gefürchtet hatte.  
>Bevor er antworten konnte, hörte er Sara sagen: „Ich will das Video nicht sehen, wenn du es mir nicht zeigen willst. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was man darauf sehen kann."<br>„Es fällt mir schwer über die Sache mit Heather zu reden", begann Grissom, wurde aber gleich von ihr unterbrochen.  
>„Du mußt nicht über sie reden. Vielleicht später, wenn wir die Erpressung aufgeklärt haben und wenn du es dann noch möchtest."<br>Grissom nickte. Das würde das beste sein.  
>„Das Video ist nur kurz. Im Prinzip sieht man mich in ihr Etablissiment gehen und am nächsten Morgen herauskommen. Dazwischen gibt es ein paar Zooms auf ein Fenster und man sieht Schatten usw. Das Bild hier stammt aus dem Film"<br>Beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Grissom hatte ein paar Details verschwiegen und Sara sah ihn einfach nur an.  
>„Du hast also eine Affäre gehabt. Big deal. Du bist nicht verheiratet, kein Politiker, nicht reich. Also was ist der Sinn der Erpressung ? Es kann nur um einen alten Fall gehen. Jemand will, dass du Beweise vorenthältst oder veränderst. Fällt Dir jemand ein, Grissom ?"<br>Er deutete stumm auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
>„Ich habe heute morgen nichts anderes gemacht als die offenen Fälle durchzugehen und die die noch vor Gericht verhandelt werden müssen. Nichts. Vielleicht wenn wir beide uns damit beschäftigen, dann geht es schneller."<br>„Gut, machen wir uns an die Arbeit."  
>„Danke Sara. Du weißt nicht was es mir bedeutet, dass du mir helfen willst."<p>

Diesmal ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. In seinen Augen stand die Frage, ob er noch ein Recht dazu hatte.  
>„Ach Grissom, wir haben alle eine Vergangenheit. Und wir haben alle etwas getan was wir heute vielleicht bedauern. Warum soll ich dich deshalb verlassen ? Ich bin deinetwegen nach Las Vegas gekommen, deinetwegen geblieben. Daran ändert die Erpressung nichts."<br>Sie hielt seine Hand fest.  
>„Komm fangen wir an. Willst du das Team nicht auch um ihre Hilfe bitten ?"<br>Obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte, fragte sie ein letztes Mal.  
>„Nein Sara. Es reicht schon, dass ich dich in die Sache mitreingezogen habe. Bitte belass es bei uns beiden."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Ein paar Stunden später hatten sie alle Fälle, die auf dem PC waren durchforstet.

Einige kämen vielleicht in Frage, aber im Prinzip konnte sich keiner der beiden Ermittler vorstellen, dass die „Verdächtigen" eine derartige Erpressung durchziehen würden.

Beide sahen sich an und beschlossen eine Kaffeepause zu machen.

Grissom stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Sara zog ins Wohnzimmer um und machte es sich dort bequem. Dort griff sie nach ein paar Zeitschriften, aber nach ein paar Sekunden fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. So fand sie auch Grissom vor.

Ihr schlafender Anblick rief wieder seine bekannten Schuldgefühle hervor. Sicher war er ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber seit sie sich damals kennen gelernt haben, gab es dieses Band zwischen ihnen. Eine Verbindung, die sie nicht trennen wollten und konnten. Daraus resultierten seine Schuldgefühle. Er hatte Sara betrogen, körperlich.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Kaffee und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück.

Dort nahm er unschlüssig die DVD in die Hand. Er würde sich den Film noch einmal ansehen müssen.

Seufzend legte er die Scheibe in das Laufwerk ein und klickte auf Play.

Wie er es Sara es gesagt hatte, zeigte der Film seine Ankunft bei Lady Heather. Sie erwartete ihn schon an der Tür und hielt ihm die Wange zum Kuss entgegen. Danach verschwanden sie beide im Inneren des Hauses und gingen in Heathers private Räume. Ein Licht ging an und die Kamera schwenkte auf das betreffende Fenster.

Man sah 2 Menschen eng umschlungen, sie küssten sich und die Frau begann den Mann langsam auszuziehen.

Sekundenspäter erlosch das Licht.

Es war klar was nun passierte.

Das Bild wurde schwarz.

Da das Video einen Timecode hatte, sah man als das Bild wiederkehrte, dass nun 4 Stunden vergangen waren.

Die Kamera war wieder auf das Fenster gerichtet. Dort stand Grissom und wenig später trat Lady Heather auf ihn zu. Wieder küsste sich das Paar.

Das nächste Bild zeigt Grissom beim Verlassen des Gebäudes.

Beim letzten Mal hatte Grissom an dieser Stelle gestoppt. Nun lies er es weiterlaufen. Veilleicht gab e noch ein paar Informationen der Erpresser?

Er starrte auf den dunklen Bildschirm.

Plötzlich war ein Schriftzug zu sehen.

- Wir haben noch mehr Material. Diesmal aus dem Inneren des Hauses –

„Mein Gott", sagte Sara, die von Grissom unbemerkt, in der Tür stand.

Dieser drehte sich um und sah sie an. Mit ihren zerzausten Haaren sah so jung und unschuldig aus.

„Hast du den Film gesehen", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Was willst du nun tun?"

Sara war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, die anderen Infos zu verarbeiten und nun dies.

„Grissom, ich weiß es nicht. Das Ganze ist so surreal. mein ganzes Bild von dir … ich weiß nicht. Und bitte schau mich nicht so traurig an."

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Das weiß ich doch, Griss. Aber …"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich kann verstehen, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

Sara lachte auf. Wenn das so einfach wäre.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Fall konzentrieren. Alles andere – ich kann nicht darüber nachdenken. Bitte."

Diese „Bitte" traf ihn direkt ins Herz.

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er nickte stumm. Jede Stunde, die sie ihm zur Seite stand, war eine gute Stunde.

„Es war die Rede von Innenaufnahmen? Wo können die gemacht worden sein? Bei dir zu Hause ?", fragte Sara.

Bitte lass die Antwort nein sein, bat sie stumm.

„Natürlich nicht, Sara. Ich habe sie nie außerhalb der Residenz getroffen."

Aber Saras Frage machte Sinn. Wenn man innerhalb des Hause oder Heathers Zimmer gefilmt hatte, dann war er vielleicht nicht der einzige Betroffene. Und wenn doch – warum ?

Und wusste Heather davon?

„Ich fürchte, dass wir - ich – dass man mit Lady Heather sprechen muss. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas. Ich meine - es ist ihr Haus."

Sara nickte zustimmend. Es gab genug Fälle in denen Prostituierte ihre Kunden erpresst hatten.

Meist aus Rache oder Eifersucht. Die Frage war, kam das auch hier in Betracht?

Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, es gab mehr Fragen als Antworten.

Sara hatte Grissom nie als Helden oder Heiligen gesehen. In ihren eigenen Phantasien sah sie ihn als aktiven Partner, nie als unerfahrenen und schüchternen Mann.

Und dass er ein Frauentyp war, hatten Fälle in der Vergangenheit gezeigt.

Manche der weiblichen Zeugen, Verdächtigen oder Angeklagten hatten ihn schon mit den Augen ausgezogen.

Umso weniger verstand sie warum Grissom zu Lady Heather gegangen war?

Sara musste zugeben, dass sie nur eine Seite an Grissom kannte. Vielleicht würde ein Blick auf Lady Heather das ändern.

„Ruf sie an, Grissom. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bevor die Nachtschicht beginnt und vielleicht bringt uns das Gespräch mit ihr weiter."

Sie sah wie Grissom zum Handy griff und dann kurz mit jemanden sprach.

„Heather hat Zeit. Ich kann sofort kommen."

„Wie meinst Du das? Wir gehen zusammen hin. Grissom, du kannst mich nicht ausschließen. Entweder wir machen alles gemeinsam oder …"

„Sara, du willst doch nicht wirklich mitkommen?"

„Oh doch, vielleicht sehe ich mehr als du. Ich bin neutraler Beobachter. Ich kann andere Fragen stellen."

Obwohl sie sah, dass Grissom die Situation unangenehm war, bestand sie auf ihrem Standpunkt. Schließlich lenkte er ein.

„Gut, aber denk daran, dass wir nicht als offizielle Ermittler auftreten können."

x

x

x

Es ist vielleicht nicht so viel Aktion in der Geschichte, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt.

Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich denke, dass Grissom mit Heather geschlafen hat. Normalerweise – in anderen Serien – ja. Aber hier ? Ich denke nicht und William Petersen hat auch gesagt, dass Grissom es nicht getan hat. 

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4<strong>

Die Fahrt zur Residenz von Lady Heather verlief schweigend. Sara fragte sich was in Grissom vor sich ging.

Dessen Blick wurde immer entschlossener.

Er verfluchte sein Nachgeben in Sachen Sara. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so unsicher.

Nein, er musste sich auf seine Stärken besinnen.

Sara würde keinesfalls Heathers Haus betreten.

Genau, er würde sich nichts vorschreiben lassen.

Bei der Ankunft machte er keinerlei Anstalten aus dem Auto auszusteigen.

Fast 10 Minuten hielt Sara das Schweigen und Nichtstun aus.

„Grissom, wollen wir nicht endlich aussteigen?"

„Ich steige aus. Du wartest hier auf mich", erwiderte Grissom mit fester Stimme.

Er sah Sara an und die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen überraschte sie.

Natürlich war sie froh darüber, dass Grissom nicht weinerlich und unentschlossen war. Aber auf der anderen Seite wurde sie damit in eine schwierige Lage gedrängt.

Sollte sie darauf bestehen, ihn bitten oder überzeugen?

„Warum willst du mich nicht dabei haben?", fragte sie deshalb vorsichtig.

„Ich bitte dich Sara. Das ist doch klar. Diese ganze Sache betrifft mein Privatleben."

„Und dazu gehöre ich nicht. Verstehe ich."

Sara klang traurig und sie war kurz davor zu resignieren.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wenn es jemals ein „uns" geben soll, dann musst du mich mitnehmen. Wenn du mich jetzt ausschließt, dann schließt du mich aus deinem Leben aus. Dann glaubst du an keine gemeinsame Zukunft."

„Sara, ich will dich nicht dabei haben, weil ich an eine Zukunft glaube. Wenn du mit Heather sprichst …"

„Dann sehe ich eine andere Seite an dir", vollendete Sara den Satz.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Verdammt Sara. Bist du so naiv?", brach es aus Grissom heraus.

„Es gibt ein Sexvideo mit mir. Weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Er drehte sich voll zu Sara um und schüttelte sie.

„Wie kannst du mir jemals verzeihen? Wenn du mich ansiehst was wirst du denken?"

Sara schwieg, was sollte sie auch sagen.

Seine Angst war vielleicht berechtigt, sie konnte ihm nicht garantieren, dass alles so blieb wie bisher.

„Würdest du mich noch berühren können? Küssen und Lieben?"

Grissom rückte näher.

„Sag mir, dass ich Unrecht habe? Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, wird es unser letzter Kuss sein?"

Ohne Sara eine Chance auf Erwiderung zu lassen, küsste er sie.

Hart und fordernd. Und so voller Leidenschaft, dass Sara fast alle Argumente vergaß.

Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und stöhnte auf als Grissom die Einladung annahm.

Seine Hände fuhren an ihrem Körper entlang. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde und er Saras Reaktion richtig interpretierte, konnte er sie sofort lieben.

Im Auto.

Vor Heathers Haus.

Als dieser Gedanke bei ihm ankam, zog er sich vorsichtig zurück.

Vor Heathers Haus, oh mein Gott.

Was tat er eigentlich?

„Sara, Honey. Wir müssen aufhören."

Wie um sie zu trösten, platzierte er kleine leichte Butterfly-Küsse auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ok?"

Sie nickte nur. Er hatte Recht, sie wusste es. Natürlich mussten sie aufhören. Aber die Gefühle die Grissom in ihr weckte, waren so unbeschreiblich. Viel schöner als in ihrer Phantasie.

Sie verharrten sekundenlang regungslos, keiner löste sich von dem anderen.

Dann fragte Grissom „Bist du ok ?"

„Ja, aber meine Argumente konntest du nicht wegküssen."

Natürlich hatte Sara Recht, er musste ihr den Zugang zu seinem ganzen Ich erlauben. Nur wenn sie ihn wirklich kannte, würden sie eine Chance haben. Sonst würde immer etwas zwischen ihnen stehen.

„Gut, dann komm", sagte Grissom schließlich.

„Aber", noch einmal küsste er sie leicht, „lass mich reden. Beobachte. OK ?"

Sara lächelte. „OK"

x

x

x

Grissom war versucht ihre Hand auf dem Weg zum Haus zu halten. Aber das war sicher nicht die beste Art war bei Heather aufzutauchen.

Er klingelte und sofort tauchte eine junge Frau auf, die sie ohne Erklärung einließ.

Sara sah sich neugierig um. Sie war am Rande an den früheren Ermittlungsarbeiten beteiligt gewesen, aber diese Räume kannte sie nicht.

Grissom dagegen kannte sich genau aus. Er ging voran und schützte Sara damit vor den Blicken der Mädchen.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür und er klopfte an.

Statt eines Herein, öffnete sich die Tür und Lady Heather stand vor ihnen.

Sara musterte sie unauffällig.

Aus den Akten der Polizei ging hervor, dass Lady Heather jünger als sie war. Aber sie waren so unterschiedlich, dass sich eigentlich kein Vergleich anbot. Sara kam sich jedenfalls unerfahren vor. Heather war eine exotische Frau. Ihre Frisur, das Make up – alles gab ihr ein geheimnisvolles Aussehen.

Ganz bewusst hielt Heather Grissom die Wange zum Kuss entgegen, was dieser einfach übersah.

„Dr. Grissom, Sie sind dienstlich hier?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Heather, darf ich Ihnen meine Kollegin Sara Sidle vorstellen?"

Interessiert schaute Lady Heather auf die große, schlanke Frau neben Grissom.

Das war also die berühmte Sara Sidle. Heather hatte sich schon lange gefragt wie sie aussah und nun lernte sie sie endlich kennen.

„Ich freue mich sehr Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Sara Sidle", sagte sie freundlich. 


	4. Chapter 4

Die beiden Frauen musterten sich schweigend.

Grissom, der die Szene zunächst stumm beobachtet hatte, räusperte sich.

„Lady Heather, wir würden Ihnen gern ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Natürlich, ich helfe gern. Wollen wir uns setzen?"

Sie wies in eine Ecke, dort stand ein gedeckter Tisch – für 3 Personen. Sie musste den Besuch vorbereitet haben.

Grissom nickte und ging mit Sara zu dem Tisch. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und Lady Heather Tee bzw. Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte, begann Grissom das Gespräch.

„Wir hoffen, dass Sie uns in einer Erpressungssache helfen können. Es geht um ein Video, dass man mir geschickt hat."

"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", frage Lady Heather neugierig.

„Das Video zeigt Ihr Haus und man hat uns auch informiert, dass es Innenaufnahmen geben würde", fiel Sara Grissom fast ins Wort.

Sie sah in entschuldigend an.

Dabei übersahen sie fast den überraschten Blick von Heather.

„Das kann nicht sein. Kameras sind strikt verboten."

„Gab es noch nie Erpressungsversuche?", fragte Grissom.

Lady Heather sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Gil, natürlich gab es die. Aber ich habe gutes Sicherheitspersonal und jeder kennt meine guten Beziehungen zur Polizei."

Sara registrierte sofort die veränderte Stimmung. Es war als wenn sie nicht mehr im Raum war. Sie war für Heather unsichtbar und fühlte sich total überflüssig. Und dadurch dass die andere Frau Grissoms Vornamen benutzte wurde es auch nicht besser. Die erzeugte Intimität machte Sara eifersüchtig.

Und sie rief sofort die Erinnerung an das Video wach.

Grissom und die Domina gemeinsam im Bett, sich küssend, vor Leidenschaft stöhnend …

Nein, sie durfte nicht daran denken. Es gab wichtigeres, jedenfalls im Moment.

Hatte sie etwas verpasst?

„Wie verhält sich denn Ihr Sicherheitspersonal?", fragte sie deshalb.

Heather schaute nun endlich wieder zu ihr.

„Sie versuchen die Sache zu klären bevor es zu spät ist. Und bevor Sie fragen, natürlich werde ich immer wieder bedroht. Ich hebe natürlich die schlimmsten Briefe und Tonbänder auf. Wollen Sie sie mitnehmen?"

Sara nickte.

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich. Danke für das Angebot", ergänzte Grissom.

Lady Heather sah dies als Aufforderung die Sachen sofort zu holen.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, da beugte sich Grissom zu Sara und fragte leise:

„Geht es dir gut? Kommst du klar?", fragte er mitfühlend.

Sara nickte.

„Es ist etwas eigenartig, das Ganze. Aber ich komme klar."

Sekundenspäter betrat Lady Heather den Raum mit einem Karton auf den Armen, den sie Grissom reichte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie etwas damit anfangen können."

In diesem Moment klingelte Grissoms Handy.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er und ging in die andere Ecke des Raumes.

Heather nutzte die Gelegenheit um eine Gespräch mit Sara anzufangen.

„Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt wie Sie so sind."

„Warum", fragte Sara erstaunt. „Sie kennen mich doch nicht."

„Sind Sie wirklich so naiv? Ich wusste genau, dass Sie es sind, die ihm schon immer im Kopf herumgeisterte. Seit er das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht ist, wusste ich, dass es jemanden gab. Natürlich hat er mit mir nie über Sie gesprochen."

Sara sagte kein Wort. Jahrelang hatte sie sich gefragt, wie die andere Frau so war. Und nun erfuhr sie, dass diese sich dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte.

„Irgendwie war es endlich an der Zeit Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass Gil Sie absichtlich versteckt. Was denken Sie?", fuhr Lady Heather in ihrem Monolog fort.

„Ich hatte bisher mit keinem Ihrer Fälle zu tun. Es war sicherlich ein Zufall."

„Zufall ? Glauben Sie daran?"

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich glaubte sie nicht an einen Zufall, zumindest nicht beim 2. Fall. Schon beim Lurie-Fall hatte er versucht sie aus der ganzen Sache herauszuhalten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lady Heather weitergeredet.

„Da er Sie nun dabei hat, wird sich wohl in der Zwischenzeit etwas geändert haben. Sind Sie zusammen?"

Sara errötete. Zusammen ? Konnte man mit Grissom überhaupt Zusammensein?

Und warum sollte sie überhaupt auf Lady Heathers Fragen antworten?

„Wir arbeiten im Moment an diesem Fall zusammen, ganz professionell."

„Sara, ich darf Sie doch so nennen? So wie Gil sie ansieht, geht es darüber hinaus.

Aber ich sehe schon, dass Sie genauso verschlossen sind wie Grissom. Also lassen wir das Thema ruhen."

Damit war das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet, zumal Grissom wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

Catherine hatte ihn informiert, dass Ecklie ihn und Sara heute nicht mehr sehen wollte. Beide hatten zu viele Überstunden gemacht und das Labor konnte sie nicht bezahlen.

Ausnahmsweise hatte Grissom nicht darüber diskutiert. So hatten sie Zeit den Karton in Ruhe durchzusehen.

„Ist Ihnen noch etwas eingefallen?", fragte er als er Lady Heathers Mine bemerkte.

„Nichts Bestimmtes. Aber in der letzten Zeit erhielt ich merkwürdige Anrufe. Nicht wirklich bedrohlich."

Grissom hörte interessiert zu. Alles was aus dem Rahmen fiel, konnte wichtig sein.

„Meine Leute haben versucht die Anrufe zu verfolgen."

„Und", fragte Grissom ungeduldig.

„Die Anruferin war eine Frau. Und sie rief aus dem Frauengefängnis in Kalifornien an. Ich habe hier irgendwo eine Kassette."

Triumphierend holte sie ein kleines Band hervor.

„Vielleicht kann das Labor etwas damit anfangen."

Grissom nahm ihr das Band aus der Hand.

„Da bin ich sicher. Vielen Dank.", sagte er und merkte sofort, dass damit der Besuch beendet war.

„Ich hoffe Sie Informieren mich über die Ergebnisse?"

„Natürlich", sagte Sara und hielt ihr die Hand zum Abschied entgegen.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Dann drehte sich Sara abrupt um und ging zur Tür.

Grissom folgte ihr ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Schweigend verließen die beiden das Haus und gingen zum Auto. Sie stellten den Karton hinein und fuhren los.

X

x

x

Grissom war ganz in Gedanken und bemüht die Ereignisse des Nachmittags zu analysieren.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass alles besser als erwartet verlaufen war.

Sara war erstaunlich sachlich gewesen. Vorsichtig schaute er zur Seite. Sie saß ganz ruhig da.

Nur ihrer Hände zitterten etwas. Aber das schien ihn ganz normal, wenn man bedachte was passiert war.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ihr ja noch nichts von Catherines Anruf erzählt hatte.

„Sara, wir brauchen heute nicht zum Dienst. Catherine hat angerufen und …. Sara, geht es dir gut?"

Grissom begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie reagierte nicht und wurde immer blasser.

„Liebling, was ist los? Sprich mit mir ?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzig sichtbare Reaktion.

„Bitte, du machst mir Angst. Sag doch was!"

In Sara tobte ein innerer Sturm. Nein es war mehr. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben.

Sie versuchte normal zu atmen, ruhig zu bleiben.

Du bist im Schock, sprach sie mit sich selbst.

Aber irgendwie half es alles nichts.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war es klar.

Sie war schuld an allem. Sie hätte ihn nicht an sich heranlassen sollen.

Es hatte alles mit der Suspendierung begonnen, ihre erste Reaktion Grissom abzuweisen war die Richtige gewesen.

Grissom hatte inzwischen die Straße verlassen und war auf einen unbelebten Platz gefahren. Rasch stieg er aus und ging zu Sara herüber.

Sie war inzwischen völlig außer sich.

„Hast du gehört was sie gesagt hat? Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann hätte dich niemand erpressen können!"

Grissom verstand nicht was in Sara vorging. Er wollte sie nur beruhigen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Sara, shhhh. Alles ist gut. Du hast nichts getan. Bitte, Liebling. Beruhige dich."

„Nein, bitte lass mich los. Ich bringe nur Unglück. Ich verdiene es nicht glücklich zu sein. Mein Vater hatte Recht. Ich bin den Ärger nicht wert."

Sie brach in Tränen aus. Wieso nur durfte sie nicht glücklich sein?

Grissom war vollkommen ratlos. Was hatte ihr Vater mit der Sache zu tun?

Nach einer Weile hörte Sara auf zu weinen. Sie schob Grissom energisch von sich.

„Ich bin wieder in Ordnung. Du kannst weiterfahren."

Grissom nickte. Natürlich war sie nicht in Ordnung, aber hier in aller Öffentlichkeit wollte er nicht mit ihr streiten.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Wagentür, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und fuhr weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später hielten sie vor seinem Haus. Sara stieg wortlos aus. Eigentlich hatte er eine Diskussion erwartet.

Merkwürdig !

Sara ging freiwillig hinter ihm her. Es war eigentlich alles egal. Sobald er die Wahrheit kennt, ist alles aus, dachte sie traurig.

Kaum war die Tür hinter Sara ins Schloss gefallen, da zog Grissom Sara zu sich aufs Sofa.

„Ok, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts. Bitte sag mir was du meinst."

Sara seufzte. Natürlich er wollte eine Erklärung hören.

„Was soll ich dir erklären. Du hast doch gehört was Heather gesagt hat."

Grissom blieb stumm.

„Die Anruferin. Aus dem Gefängnis. Ich bin sicher es ist meine Mutter. Sie – meine Gott – sie ist nicht nur eine Mörderin, nein nun auch noch eine Erpresserin."

Wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen saß Grissom da. Saras Mutter sollte die Erpresserin sein? Nie im Leben hatte er an sie gedacht. Und warum sollte sie ihn denn erpressen?

„Sara, dass weißt doch gar nicht. Es kann jemand ganz anders sein. Bitte, wir hören uns erst das Band an."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht hören was ihrer Mutter zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass sie es war. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass ich glücklich bin, dass ich jemanden habe, dass ich dich liebe."

Stockend beendete sie ihre Erklärung. Ohne Angst sah sie dabei Grissom in die Augen. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, da konnte sie ihm wenigstens einmal sagen was sie empfand.

X

x

x


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Sara ging auf Grissom zu. Wenn nun sowieso alles egal war, dann konnte sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen.

„Grissom, warum bist du damals zu Lady Heather gegangen? Du wusstest doch, dass ich für dich da war. War ich es nicht wert?"

Grissom erstarrte. Sara stand offensichtlich unter Schock. Das Video, die Erpressung, der Besuch bei Heather und nun der Verdacht gegen ihre Mutter – das war einfach zu viel. Und er konnte ihr nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen.

„Du weißt was du mir wert bist. Deshalb wollte ich dich nicht benutzen."

„Benutzen ? Ich liebe dich, du hättest mich nicht benutzt. Aber vielleicht bedeute ich dir doch nicht so viel."

„Sara, du kannst im Moment nicht klar denken. Bitte leg dich hin und ruh dich aus."

„Schläfst du mit mir?", fragte Sara stattdessen.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wenn du mich willst, wirklich willst, dann hast du jetzt Gelegenheit dazu. Bitte, ich brauche dich. Ich kann dich Lady Heather vergessen lassen."

Sara ging auf Grissom zu und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Vorhin im Auto, da wolltest du mich. Jetzt sind wir allein, niemand kann uns stören."

„Sara, du weißt nicht was du redest. Ich will mir dir schlafen, aber nicht aus den falschen Gründen."

„Falsche Gründe ? Die gab es also nicht bei Heather. Interessant. Gib doch zu, dass du mich einfach nicht mehr willst. Jetzt nachdem das mit meiner Mutter herausgekommen ist."

Langsam reichte es Grissom. Sie hatten das Band ja noch nicht mal angehört.

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Aber wir haben das Band ja noch nicht gehört. Und ... „

Sara lachte auf.

„Genau mein Punkt, wenn wir es gehört haben, wirst du mich nicht mehr wollen. Alles wäre vorbei."

Sie waren beide gefangen in ihrer Unsicherheit, ihrem Unvermögen sich zu öffnen.

Ein Teufelskreis. Wie sollten sie den durchbrechen?

„Können wir nicht vernünftig darüber reden? Wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen, dann ist es falsch. Ich weiß, dass einem die Leidenschaft manchmal in die unmöglichsten Situationen übermannt. Natürlich begehre ich Dich und will mit Dir schlafen. Aber bitte verlange es nicht jetzt – nicht als Beweis meiner Zuneigung. Die hast du schon lange und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Bitte glaub mir. "

Während seiner Ansprache hatte Grissom sich umgedreht, weil er nicht abgelenkt werden wollte. Umso überraschter war er von dem Anblick, den Sara jetzt bot.

Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Diese starke Frau war gebrochen, aus Angst, dass sie alles verloren hatte.

Grissom ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Das wollte er schon nach ihrer Beichte über ihre Familie tun und später auch in der Nervenklinik. Nie hatte er es sich getraut und nie war ihm klar, dass genau diese Geste Sara mehr geholfen hätte als alles andere.

Sara versuchte Grissom wegzudrängen. Sie wollte sein Mitleid nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Gebrochen, Unsicher. Sie wollte stark für ihn wirken.

Aber sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Alle hatten sie verlassen und wenn die Sache mit der Erpressung vorbei war, dann würde sie auch Grissom verlassen. Sie würde wieder allein sein.

Obwohl Grissom merkte, dass Sara sich anscheinend beruhigt hatte, war ihm klar, dass er keinen „Sieg" errungen hatte.

Aber er würde die Situation nutzen und Sara einen Kompromiss abringen.

„Liebling, bitte. Du bist müde. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns schlafen legen. Dann hören wir uns das Band an und sehen weiter."

Sara nickte nur. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

Grissom war froh, dass sie keinen Widerstand leistete. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Wortlos legten sie sich ins Bett und schliefen, aneinander geschmiegt, tatsächlich ein.

X

x

x

Ein paar Stunden später blinzelte Sara. Es war mitten in der Nacht und eigentlich hätte sie arbeiten sollen. Außerdem war sie nicht mehr müde. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Sara sah die Kiste von Lady Heather auf Grissoms Schreibtisch stehen.

Nach einer Weile fand sie die Kassette und drehte sie in den Händen hin und her.

Sollte sie auf Grissom warten oder es allein anhören?

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Grissom inzwischen im Türrahmen stand.

„Wolltest du nicht auf mich warten?", fragte er mit müder Stimme.

Sie sah ihn an. Würde er weiterhin in der Lage sein, die Erpressung als ganz normalen Fall zu behandeln? Würde sie es können?

„Da wir beide nun schon wach sind, können wir uns das Tape auch anhören, oder?", fragte sie pro Forma.

Grissom nickte. Er ging zu Sara und nahm ihr die Kassette aus der Hand.

„Bist du bereit?"

Ohne zu warten, legte er das Band ein und drückte Play.

Zuerst war nur das Rascheln von Papier zu hören, dann sprach eine Frau.

„Lady Heather, Sie kennen mich nicht. Aber ich habe aus der Zeitung von Ihnen gehört. Sie sind eine Hure, die mit Sex Ihr Geld verdient. Ich kenne diese Sorte. Hier im Gefängnis hört und sieht man viel. Ich weiß Bescheid. Bleiben Sie in Ihren Kreisen. Ich warne Sie. Ich habe genug Beziehungen um Ihnen und Ihren Kunden und Freuden zu schaden. Beschmutzen Sie nicht ordentliche und rechtschaffene Menschen."

Es machte Klick und ein weiterer Anruf startete. Grissom stoppte das Band. Er sah Sara an.

„War das deine Mutter? Erkennst du ihre Stimme?"

Sara nickte.

„Oh Sara, es tut mir so leid." Grissom trat auf Sara zu und strich ihr über den Arm.

„Ist schon gut, Grissom. Du brauchst kein Mitleid zu haben. Ich kenne das schon. Sie hat früher immer gesagt, sie und ich, wir sind rechtschaffen und ordentlich. Sie hat nie gesehen wie gestört wir auch waren oder sie hat es immer verdrängt. Bis zu dem Tag als sie meinen Vater erstochen hat. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie Dich erpressen sollte?"

Wie Sara versuchte nun auch Grissom die Sache von außen betrachten.

„Du hast Recht? Vielleicht hängen die beiden Dinge auch nicht miteinander zusammen. Wann hast du deine Mutter zum letzten Mal gesehen? Wir sollten ins Gefängnis fahren und sie besuchen."

x

x

x

Sara erlebte ein Deja vu.

Wieder saßen sie auf der Couch und wieder hielt Grissom ihre Hand.

Wie damals hatte sie keine Lust zu reden.

Sie wartete.

Sollte doch Grissom anfangen.

„Ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen", begann dieser nachdem ihm das Schweigen unangenehm wurde.

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja, schon wieder. Und auch diesmal wird es dir nicht gefallen. Ich habe deine Mutter im Gefängnis besucht."

„Du hast was?", stotterte Sara.

„Lass es mich erklären. Ich hatte mich gefragt warum sie noch immer im Gefängnis sitzt. Aus den Akten ging hervor, dass sie gewalttätig war und ich wollte wissen warum. Also habe ich mit ihr gesprochen. Keine Sorge, es ging nicht um dich. Sie wollte zwar wissen wie es dir geht, aber ihr nichts hinter deinem Rücken erzählen wollen.

Auf jeden Fall wurde sie kurz nach ihrer Einlieferung beschuldigt einen Wärter getötet zu haben."

Sara schnappte nach Lauft. Warum hatte sie nie davon erfahren?

„In den Akten stand nicht die Wahrheit, jedenfalls nicht so wie deine Mutter es mir erzählt hat. Der Wärter wollte sie vergewaltigen und sie stieß ihn von sich Er fiel auf die Kante eines Waschbeckens und war sofort tot. Leider hat man ihr damals nicht geglaubt und sie zu lebenslänglich verurteilt.

Sara, ich habe ihr angeboten den Fall aufzurollen. Aber sie hat abgelehnt. Ihr Angst im normalen Leben nicht zu Recht zu kommen ist zu groß."

Sara nickte. Das konnte sie verstehen. Sie hatte ja schon immer Angst davor diese gewalttätige Art geerbt zu haben. Wie sollte sich da ihre Mutter fühlen?

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie etwas mit der Erpressung zu tun hat. Sicher sie will dich behüten, wahrscheinlich vor allen Männern, aber Erpressung?"

„Du hast bestimmt Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Aber hinter meinem Rücken mit ihr zu sprechen, wie konntest du das tun Grissom?"

Sie wusste, dass er ein Mann voller Geheimnisse war, aber nie hatte sie gedacht, dass es auch ihre Geheimnisse waren.

Es hatte der Anschein, dass sie immer mehr miteinander verband.

Grissom wartete ab. Saras Reaktion erschien ihm normal. Er hatte sich in ihr Leben eingemischt ohne etwas davon erzählt zu haben.

Sie schauten sich an.

Seine Augen baten um Verständnis und Entschuldigung.

Sekunden vergingen.

Ihre Augen zeigte Verständnis und Zuneigung. Sie lächelten. Er kannte nur eine Frau, deren Augen lächeln konnten – Sara.

„Hey" – er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Hey" – sie stand direkt vor ihm.

Grissom nahm sie in den Arm. „Danke für alles."

Wieder lächelte sie und er konnte einfach nichts anderes tun als sie zu küssen.

X

x

x

„Wie ich es sehe, haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten wo wir jetzt schon wach sind. Wir könnten uns ins Auto setzen und nach Kalifornien fahren."

„Oder?", sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ja, dich zu küssen würde mir mehr Spaß machen."

Sara lächelte.

„Mir auch, Gris. Aber ich denke, wir bringen erst einmal den Besuch im Gefängnis hinter uns. Allerdings sollten wir in Zukunft an einem besseren Timing arbeiten."

„Wohl war", grummelte er.

Diesmal küsste sie ihn leicht und ging dann ins Bad.

Grissom begann Kaffee zu machen. Sara hatte Recht mit der Bemerkung zum Timing. Er hoffte nur, dass sie den Fall bald abschließen und dann ihre persönliche Situation klären könnten.

X

x

x

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Auto in Richtung Kalifornien.

„Grissom, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hat, dann müssen wir ganz von vorn anfangen. Wir wissen eigentlich nichts."

Sara sprach damit nur aus was sie beide dachten. Es gab keine andere Richtung in die sie ermitteln konnten.

„Aber deine Mutter sprach von Kontakten und das sie viel sehen und hören würde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alles ein Zufall ist."

„Vielleicht nicht. Warten wir ab."

x

x

x

Nach 5 Stunden Autofahrt trafen sie beim Frauengefängnis ein. Von unterwegs hatte sich Grissom angemeldet, so dass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass Laura Sidle auf sie warten würde.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Grissom Sara.

Sara nickte. Natürlich war sie nicht bereit, war sie nie gewesen.

„Du lügst, aber das ist nur zu verständlich. Ich bin bei dir. Denk einfach daran. Vielleicht fällt es dir dann leichter sie wieder zu sehen."

Beide sahen sich an.

„Sara, ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns frei bewegen können oder ob unsere Unterhaltung nur hinter Glas möglich ist. Sei auf alles vorbereitet. OK ? Wollen wir gehen?"

x

x

x

Schweigend gingen die beiden durch die Gänge des Gefängnisses. Am liebsten hätte Grissom Sara's Hand genommen, aber das ging natürlich nicht.

Sara war unklar wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Sie hatte ihre Mutter seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

„Sara, bleib ruhig."

Ruhig ? Grissom hatte gut reden. Natürlich war er ganz ruhig.

Sie kam beim Besucherraum an und Grissom hielt Sara die Tür auf.

Der Wärter hatte ihnen erlaubt allein mit Laura Sidle zu reden. Grissom hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch das Gespräch führen sollte. So konnte sie Sara an den Anblick ihrer Mutter gewöhnen.

„Hallo, Mrs. Sidle. Erinnern Sie sich an mich?"

„Natürlich Mister Grissom. Hallo Sara. Wie geht es dir?"

Sara sah ihre Mutter an. Sie sieht aus wie früher, dachte sie. Natürlich waren über 20 Jahre vergangen, aber ihre Erinnerung schien stehen geblieben zu sein.

„Hi Mom, du siehst gut aus."

„Ach Sara, das ist nett, dass du das sagst. Aber deshalb seid ihr sicher nicht gekommen. Leider hat man mir nur eine Gesprächsstunde erlaubt. Also, warum bist du hier?"

x

x

x

„Wir wissen von Deinen Anrufen. Warum hast du Lady Heather bedroht ?"

„Warum?"

Laura Sidle lachte auf.

„Du hast einen besseren Mann verdient. Nicht jemanden der eine „Beziehung" zu dieser Frau hat. Jemanden, der dich haben kann, schläft mit einer anderen Frau."

„Mutter, was soll das ? Grissom schuldet mir nichts. Wir sind kein Paar."

„Ich weiß Sara. Aber ich will nicht, dass du in deiner Nähe bist. Männer wie er ..."

Diesmal unterbrach Grissom Saras Mutter. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie ihre Tochter schützen wollte. Aber das gab ihr nicht das Recht solche Methoden anzuwenden. Er mußte sich und Sara schützen.

„Mrs. Sidle, Sie sollten sich überlegen was Sie sagen. Sie kennen mich kaum. Wie auch Ihre Tochter schon lange nicht mehr in Ihrem Leben ist. Sie wissen nicht was Sie anrichten."

„Was soll ich anrichten ? Ich höre mich im Gefängnis um."

„Du hörst dich um ? Du erpresst Grissom."

Laura Sidle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du darauf ? Ich habe dieser Lady gedroht. Ich wollte erreichen, dass er dich in Ruhe läßt."

„Aber ich will nicht in Ruhe gelassen werden. Was denkst du dir eigentlich ? Ich liebe diesen Mann."

Sara sah, dass ihre Mutter diese Worte nicht hören wollte. Wie sollte sie nur aus dieser Situation herauskommen ? Was hatte ihre Mutter schon zerstört ?

Grissom legte seine Hand auf Saras Hand. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Handrücken. Sara sah ihn an. Vielleicht würde doch alles gut werden.

Als ihre Mutter diese Geste und den Blick sah, wurde sie wütend.

„Sie verdienen sie nicht", herrschte sie Grissom an.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Grissom. „Aber Sara sieht das anders. Sie gibt mir eine Chance. Wir wollen gemeinsam einen neuen Anfang versuchen, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist."

„Sara würde nie so dumm sein. Sie weiß wozu Männer fähig sind. Sara, du weiß, dass keinem Mann vertrauen kannst."

Selbstbewußt schaute sie ihre Tochter an. Genau das hatte sie Sara als Kind eingetrichtert.

„Mutter, ich bin erwachsen. Du kann mich nicht mehr beeinflussen. Sag uns was du getan hast. Sofort."

„Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern. Ich bin deine Mutter."

„Mag sein", erwiderte Sara kalt.

„Aber nicht in den letzten Jahren. Ich schulde dir nichts. Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich dich schütze. Ein letztes Mal – was hast du getan ?"

„Also dieser Mann ist dir wichtiger als ich. Ich verstehe. Damit trennen sich unsere Wege wohl für immer."

Sie hielt inne.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Nur Anrufe nichts weiter. Aber unter den Frauen gibt es jemanden, der Deinen Grissom wirklich haßt. Sie beschuldigt ihn, seine Familie zerstört zu haben."

„Und ihr Name ?", fragte Grissom ungeduldig.

Laura Sidle zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum sollte sie den beiden helfen ?

* * *

><p>Danke fürs Lesen. Schreibt mir doch, wie Ihr die Geschichte findet und was passieren soll !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

„Sie lieben doch Rätsel. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon so viel verraten, den Rest bekommen sie sicher selbst heraus. Oder haben Sie so viele Mütter von Ihren Kindern getrennt ?"

Sara horchte auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Was sollte diese Bemerkung ?

„Der Sohn hat versucht Sara zu töten", sagte Grissom. Langsam verlor auch er seine Geduld mit dieser Frau. Sie hatte einer Verrückten Saras Leben angeboten. Und natürlich konnte diese nicht widerstehen. Rache war süß, so hieß es doch. Und diese Frau – da war er sich sicher – lebte nur noch für ihre Rache.

Er war andererseits überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Mehr als deutlich erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit Sara vor dem Verhörraum. Beide waren überzeugt, dass Mutter und Sohn nicht überleben würden. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich geirrt. Die Rache war es die die Mutter am Leben erhielt.

„Sie können sich nicht vorstellen was sie damit angerichtet haben."

Er wußte wie gefährlich die Frau war. Aber wie hatte sie es angestellt die Überwachung zu organisieren ? Hoffentlich würde er mit Saras Hilfe hinter das Geheimnis kommen.

„Sara. Wir gehen."

Ohne eine Frage zu stellen, erhob sich Sara und folgte Grissom.

Sie dreht sich auch nicht um als ihre Mutter ihr etwas hinterherrief.

„Bitte Sara. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen. Sara, Sara."

Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls sich umzudrehen.

Nur Grissom hörte wie sie leise sagte „Nun habe ich niemanden mehr."

Grissom erstarrte.

„Sara, du hast mich. Du bist nicht allein."

Sie nickte. Natürlich war sie nicht allein. Aber nun hatte sie keine Familie mehr.

„Grissom, ich bin erwachsen. Ich brauche keinen Vater und ich brauche keine Mutter."

Grissom nickte. Er verstand, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Eine ganz normale Reaktion auf die Ereignisse des Tages.

„Du stehst unter Schock, Sara", erwiderte er nur.

„Mag sein, aber das spielt ihm Moment keine Rolle. Wir haben jetzt zu klären wer genau dich erpresst. Lass uns mit der wohltätigen Schwester reden."

Grissom konnte Sara kaum folgen.

„Sie ist in diesem Gefängnis. Ich hoffe, wir können sie gleich mit ihr sprechen. Wir müssen es versuchen. Vielleicht erfahren wir die Namen der Hintermänner."

Minuten später standen sie vor der Verwaltung des Gefängnisses und erkundigten sich nach der Verdächtigen.

Glücklicherweise legte man ihnen keine Steine in den Weg. Sie konnten in die Akten schauen und mit den Betreuern sprechen.

In den Akten fanden sie Hinweise darauf, dass sich der psychische Zustand der Beschuldigten nicht gebessert hatte.

Sie suchte Streit mit allem. In den Bewusstsein im Recht zu sein und besser zu sein als ihre Mithäftlinge, hatte sie sich unter den normalen Frauen keine Freunde gemacht.

So blieben als Gesellschaft und Verbündete nur die schwere Fälle. Und genau die waren es, die ihr bei der Erpressung bzw. Überwachung geholfen haben könnten.

X

x

x

Sara und Grissom saßen in einem Sicherheitsraum und warteten auf Joanne McKay, frühere Krankenschwester, im Gefängnis wegen Mord, Vertuschung und sexuellem Missbrauch.

Sie saß seit rund einem Jahr in diesem Gefängnis und nach der Durchsicht der Unterlagen waren die beiden CSI zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie sich keine Freunde im Gefängnis gemacht hatte. Sie gehörte keiner Gang an, wurde aber von den anderen Frauen voller Angst betrachtet und respektiert.

Die Frau, die in Handschellen den Raum betrat, hatte kam noch Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau von früher. Ihre Züge waren härter geworden, die Haare waren kurz und fast grau.

Sara konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie so ihren Sohn verführen könnte. Sie tat Sara fast leid, aber nur fast.

„Dr. Grissom und CSI Sidle, welche Überraschung. Was kann ich für Sie tun ?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass Sie etwas für uns tun können ?", fragte Sara.

„Hören wir doch mit den Spielchen auf. Wir wissen doch alle warum Sie hier sind. Also was wollen Sie ?"

Grissom schaute Sara und fragte dann.

„Warum haben Sie mich beobachten lassen ?"

Joanne McKay lachte auf.

„Ach, wissen Sie. Man hat hier so wenig Unterhaltung. Und das Video mit Ihnen und Lady Heather war wirklich gute Unterhaltung. Nichts für Jugendliche, nein richtig heiß. Was meinen Sie Sara ? Haben Sie es sich angesehen ?"

Gegen ihren Willen wurde Sara rot. Noch schlimmer, sie fühlte sich verletzlich. Plötzlich wußte Sara, dass es der Frau genau darum ging. Nicht um Grissoms Job, nicht um die Reputation, nein. Es ging darum die beiden gegeneinander auszuspielen. Sie zu verletzen.

Ihre Beziehung, wie auch immer sie war, zu zerstören.

Sara und Grissom hatten ihr Leben zerstört. Genau das würde sie jetzt auch versuchen. Leben zerstören.

„Nein? Sie haben etwas verpasst. Er ist wirklich gut, Ihr Dr. Grissom."

Grissom lies sich nichts anmerken. Er würde sich nicht von dieser Frau manipulieren lassen.

„Ich verstehe Sie. Sie wollen sich rächen. Ok, Sie haben gewonnen. Was nun ? Soll ich betteln damit Sie mir das restliche Band geben ?"

McKay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Betteln, ich weiß nicht. Ihr Besuch ist schon ein schöner Anfang."

Sara sah die Frau an. Sie wollte mit ihnen spielen.

„Was bezwecken Sie damit ?"

Joanne McKay beobachtete die beiden. Sie wollte ihre Leben zerstören. Das hies die Arbeitsbeziehung und die Gefühle, die zwischen beiden bestanden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sara Sidle, deren Vergangenheit sie gut genug kannte, diesem Mann verzeihen konnte. Saras Mutter hatte sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Sie hasste Männer und hatte ihre Tochter in dieser Hinsicht beeinflusst.

Aber wenn sie das Paar hier so sitzen sah, dann fragte sie sich, ob Laura Sidle wirklich recht hatte.

„Was bieten Sie mir an ?", fragte sie überraschend.

„Was meinen Sie damit ? Sie sind nicht in der Position Bedingungen zu stellen", erwiderte Sara.

„Nein, ich denke schon. Ich habe ein Sex-Video mit einen Angestellten der Stadt. Selbst wenn Sie zurücktreten, der Skandal wäre nicht zu verhindern. Und was würden Ihre Kollegen sagen ? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt sehr überrascht, dass Miss Sidle so viel Verständnis hat. Keine Eifersucht ? Sie müssen sich gut unter Kontrolle haben oder doch keine Gefühle für Ihren Kollegen empfinden ?"

Sara sah Joanne McKay an. Sie würde dieser Frau nicht erlauben Kontrolle und Macht über sie auszuüben.

Niemals !

Sie würde überleben. Sie überlebte immer. Aber Grissom ?

Sie sah ihn an. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich erpressen lies.

„Mrs. McKay, was schließen Sie daraus, dass wir beide hier sind ? Sara weiß Bescheid. Ich sage es nicht gern, ich hätte es gern vermieden. Ich hatte Sex mit einer Domina und Sie haben offensichtlich ein Band davon. Ich könnte sagen, machen Sie damit was Sie wollen. Die einzige Person, die nichts davon wissen sollte, sitzt vor Ihnen. Nur Saras Meinung zählt für mich. Ob Sie es mir nun glauben oder nicht. Sie hat mir verziehen, dass ist unglaublich und ich verstehe es noch immer nicht. Aber es ist ein Geschenk und ein Vertrauensbeweis. Ich will Sie nicht langweilen. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Geben Sie uns das Band oder lassen Sie es. Mir ist es egal."

Sara musste mit den Tränen kämpfen als sie Grissom zuhörte. Er war sich so sicher.

Sie sah ihn an.

Vielleicht war das wirklich die Antwort. Nur wir beide.

„Grissom, bist du sicher ?"

„Sara, ich bin sicher. Lass uns gehen."

Er drehte sich um. „Sie wissen wo Sie mich finden. Schicken Sie mir das Band oder lassen Sie es."

x

x

x

War der Alptraum vorbei ?

Grissom hoffte es, auch wenn es „nur" die Erpressung betraf.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass es der Frau nur um emotionale Rache gegangen war. Wenn er die Situation richtig einschätzte, dann hatte sie versucht ihn und seine Beziehung zu zerstören.

Jetzt stand er mit Sara vor dem Gefängnis und wollte nichts anderes als sie in den Arm nehmen. Und genau das tat er auch. Es war keine leidenschaftliche Umarmung, sie war eher voller Zuneigung, Liebe und Vertrauen.

Es störte sie nicht, dass man sie dabei beobachtete. Wenn die letzten Tage etwas gezeigt hatten, dann dass man sich nie verstecken konnte.

Grissom strich Sara übers Haar und sagte leise: „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Er öffnete ihr die Autotür, wartete bis sie eingestiegen war, umrundete das Auto und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Gefängnis. Erst dann stieg auch er ein und fuhr los.

Müde lächelte Sara ihn an.

„Können wir noch einen Tag frei nehmen?"

Grissom nickte.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?", fragte Grissom vorsichtig. „Ich denke, wir beide sollten nach diesen Ereignissen nicht allein sein."

„Du hast sicher Recht, Grissom", erwiderte Sara.

Auch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne ihn zu sein. Allein vielleicht, aber nicht ohne ihn. Die Alpträume und Ängste der Kindheit würden auf sie einstürmen, wenn es dunkel wurde. Nein, sie wollte auch nicht allein sein.

X

x

x

Ich bin stark.

Diesen Satz wiederholte Sara immer wieder.

Sie wollte unabhängig sein.

Sie wollte geliebt werden. Wurde sie geliebt?

Was erwartete Grissom von ihr ?

„Denk nicht so viel nach, Sara.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Sie lächelte.

„Normalerweise ist es doch umgekehrt. Komisch, oder ?"

„Ich glaube, dass ich einfach ruhiger bin als du. In wichtigen Situationen muss man einfach abwarten was passiert."

„Ach Grissom, ich bin so müde. Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Beide wussten, dass sie nicht den Fall meinte.

„Das kommt ganz auf dich an, Honey. Es wäre schön, wenn du bei mir bleibst. Nicht nur heute Nacht. Aber wenn du unsicher bist und Angst hast, ich kann warten."

Vehement schüttelte Sara den Kopf.

„Warten, worauf? Nein."

x

x

x

Sie lagen gemeinsam im Bett. Seinem Bett.

Sara fühlte wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse. Trotzdem, etwas war falsch. Sie dachte noch immer zu viel nach. Jede seiner Berührungen nahm sie zu bewusst war.

Grissom merkte, dass Sara nicht entspannt war.

„Liebling, lass dich fallen."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Grissom bitte, ich will dich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob..."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Schlaf. Ich bin bei Dir."

x

x

x

Grissom wachte mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl auf. Er war allein. Wo war Sara?

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, das die nächsten Stunden nicht erfreulich werden würden.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in die Küche.

Sie saß am Tisch und schaute in den Garten.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Wir hätten gemeinsam Frühstücken können."

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war peinlich. Ich habe mich so kindisch benommen."

„Sara, dass ist doch Unsinn. Die Situation war ungewöhnlich, aber sonst..."

Sara wurde rot.

Aus ihrer Sicht war die letzte Nacht war ein Fiasko gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war es zu erwarten gewesen, nach so einem traumatischen Erlebnis.

Jeder hätte wahrscheinlich so reagiert. Aber irgendwie half Sara dieser Gedanken nicht wirklich.

X

x

x


	7. Chapter 7

Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass ich die Geschichte ja überarbeite. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kapitel 7<span>**

Müde, aber zufrieden saßen sie später beim Frühstück. Sie hatten über so viel geredet, auch wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

„Wie kannst du so ruhig dabei sein?"

Sie sahen sich an. Natürlich war er nicht wirklich gelassen. Da war ein Flackern in seinen Augen. Er hatte Angst !

Sara griff nach seiner Hand.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Grissom im Gefängnis so hoch gepokert hatte.

Dieser zuckte leicht mit den Achseln.

Gegen alle Regeln, dachte Sara. Dieser Mann.

Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihm nur einen kleinen Kuss geben wollen, aber Grissom hatte etwas anderes im Sinn. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

Minuten später sahen sie sich atemlos an.

Aber bevor sie an etwas anderes denken konnten, klingelte das Handy auf dem Tisch. Anhand des Klingelton erkannten sie, dass es Catherine sein musste.

Sara stand auf und lies Grissom etwas Freiraum zum Telefonieren. Ihr war klar, dass das Labor rief und Grissoms trauriger Blick bestätigte es.

Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging dann zurück zu ihm.

„Wir sehen uns?", fragte er sie.

Sie nickte.

„Natürlich."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür.

„Bis dann."

Grissom gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und sie lächelten sich an.

Aber es fiel Grissom schwer sich von ihr zu trennen.

„Sara, ich liebe Dich."

Er hatte das noch nie zu einer Frau gesagt. Und Sara – sie hatte es noch nie gehört.

X

x

x

Der Weg nach Hause war eigenartig. Sara schwebte wie auf Wolken, aber irgendwas fehlte.

X

x

x

Schon als Grissom seinen Schreibtisch ansah, wäre er am liebsten sofort umgekehrt.

Aber das war leider nicht möglich. Da Sara den Abend frei hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht ablenken.

Soweit die Theorie, in der Praxis verweilten seine Gedanken oft bei Sara.

Er hatte ihr gesagt was er für sie fühlte. Ein großer Schritt für ihn. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Sara damit verschreckt hatte.

X

x

x

Sara hatte ihre Tasche ausgepackt, etwas zum Essen aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und sich auf die Couch gesetzt.

Sie überlegte noch immer was sie vergessen haben konnte und plötzlich fiel es ihr ein.

Oh mein Gott !

X

x

x

Als Grissom am frühen Morgen nach Hause kam, lag ein Umschlag im Briefkasten.

Er war von Sara.

_Lieber Grissom,_

_Du liebst mich. Weißt Du was mir dieser Satz bedeutet ?_

_Weißt Du wie lange ich gewartet habe ? Wie ich gehofft habe ?_

_Noch nie hat jemand das gesagt und noch nie habe ich diese Gefühle erwidert._

_Ja, Grissom._

_Ich liebe Dich._

_Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es nicht gleich gesagt habe, aber ich war so überrascht, schockiert, überwältigt._

_Am liebsten wollte ich Dich sofort anrufen oder ins Labor kommen._

_Wäre Dir das Recht gewesen ?_

_Sind wir schon soweit, die anderen in unsere Welt zu lassen ?_

_Ich wußte es nicht und eigentlich passen altmodische Briefe zu uns, nicht war. Also falls Du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, das ist ein Liebesbrief. Ich sehe Dein Lächeln._

_Aber ich bin ein Anfänger in dieser Branche. Ich möchte Dir so viel schreiben und weiß nicht wie. Hoffentlich hast Du Zeit und Geduld, beides wirst du bin kein einfacher Mensch, aber ich liebe Dich._

_Ich liebe Dich und ich danke Dir für Deine Liebe._

_Deine Sara_

x

x

x


End file.
